Face Down
by RememberMe2
Summary: This is a one shot based on the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Its a good song if you haven't heard I suggest you listen to it. READ and REVIEW please...


_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

He watched as she quickly applied a concealer to the large green and blue bruise that covered her pretty face. She glanced around to make sure no one had noticed, but he did. He didn't understand why she put up with it, it went against everything he saw in her. She was strong, intelligent, beautiful and stood up for herself, but not anymore and he wondered why. 

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

He cringed as the blow hit her straight in the face, he wished he could do something to stop it but he knew that his hands were tied in the matter, it wasn't his business. He watched as she cried and HE stormed away, he wanted to comfort her tell her it would be okay, but he didn't. HE returned then HE kneeled beside her hunched form and he watched as HE whispered gently into her ear. He saw her smile a second later. "I love you too" she had said and her felt his heart pang.

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

"You're nothing but a whore!" HE screamed out at her and pushed her roughly she fell on the ground with a thump before HE kicked her in the hip. She started crying again glancing around making sure there weren't any witnesses. Her eyes meet his and he cringed slightly at the desperation in them. Another blow to the face and HE left her on the ground. HE strode up to the castle and she made her way after him. He wondered why she acted like a whipped puppy.

_  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. _

HE was there beating her to a pulp and it was the last straw. He went after HIM and pulled HIM off of her before delivering some punches of his own. He left HIM bleeding on the floor as he picked her up carefully and took her to the hospital wing. He told her she shouldn't be putting up with it all she deserved better. She told him that she loved HIM. He couldn't believe his ears, she would surely end up dead and he told her, she didn't say a thing.

_  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again heed my lecture _

He watched as she approached HIM. She told him something quietly and HE laughed loudly a mad glint in HIS eye before HE punched her in the face. HE was restrained by the men around HIM, they looked surprised, a few others went to her side.

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

He made his way to her side checking her face carefully and she smiled up at him mouthing a thank you. He felt his heart warm to her words glad that he had helped her to get her life back.

_  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough." _

"Never again will you put your hands on me" she told HIM her face set as she held his hand, for strength perhaps. HE looked furious beyond anything and soon the teachers were there.

_  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again. _

A stunner is what took HIM down as HE furiously began to hit the people around HIM. It was as if HE had finally gone mad. They took HIM away then HE would most definitely be expelled, or at least suspended for the rest of the school year.

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

She watched as HE was taken away, HE would never hurt her again. She had loved HIM and she still did, but her savior made her realize that when someone loves you in return they would never hurt you intentionally. HE would do it intentionally, it was the only way to control her. Physically she would never be stronger, that's what HE took advantage of.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

"You saved me" she whispered to him and he smiled.

"Hermione you know I love you and I don't want to ever see you hurt. I'm glad you ended it there" he said she smiled and leaned over kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too Harry."

(Don't forget to Review)


End file.
